Притягивающий луч
thumb|200px|Проектор притягивающего луча. Притягивающий луч или луч захвата представляет собой силовое поле в виде тонкого луча, использующееся космодромами, планетарными базами, космическими станциями и кораблями, чтобы эффективно и безопасно принимать суда и направлять их в назначенное место посадки. Он также может быть использован для принудительного захвата вражеских кораблей. Первая Звезда Смерти имела 768 генераторов притягивающего луча, что позволяло ей с лёгкостью захватывать корабли типа Тысячелетний Сокол. Использование и применение Наиболее распространённое использование луча было в том, чтобы помочь завести корабль на безопасную посадку на космодромы и обеспечить стыковку, а также, чтобы помочь с погрузкой и разгрузкой груза. Некоторые корабли также имели специальный притягивающий луч, позволяющий спасти персонал, улетевший в открытый космос. Военные корабли, такие как Звёздный разрушитель, могли похвастаться мощными, военного-класса излучателями притягивающего луча, который мог перехватывать вражеские корабли. Эти мощные силовые поля могли пересилить их двигатели, завести в ангар или держать неподвижно, чтобы взять на абордаж. У имперцев даже была книга под названием "Имперский учебник притягивающего луча" с инструкциями об управлении лучом захвата. Техническое описание Притягивающий луч действовал в соответствии с массой кораблей, и в зависимости от их соотношения, мог быть достигнут разный эффект. Корабли с большой инерцией, т.е. массой могут повлиять на более мелкие суда с небольшой нагрузки на передвижения своим ходом. Например, большие корабли могли притянуть маленькие грузовики, но, если грузовое судно попыталось бы подтянуть крупный боевой корабль, вместо этого оно само изменило бы траекторию и стало подтягиваться к нему. В случае двух кораблей примерно одинакового размера, притягивание было равным, но могло зависеть от скорости этих двух кораблей. Способы противодействия Было несколько способов избежать притягивающего луча. Очень малые и манёвренные суда с мощными двигателями могли ускользнуть от луча захвата, если пилот корабля соображал быстрее оператора или компьютера наведения луча. Так же одной из мер был «Покров» (Shroud). Это было устройство, установленное на некоторых космических кораблях. Функции его заключались в том, чтобы запутать систему наведения и сбить захват, что позволяет судну избежать удержания лучом.Верность Луч захвата на борту Звезды Смерти брал энергию от главного реактора, что давало ему постоянный поток мощности и судну, попавшему в него, было уже невозможно вырваться. Однако, если даже одно из семи соединений реактора и генератора луча захвата было разорвано, излучатель станет неактивным и судно сможет спастись, что и знал Оби-Ван Кеноби. Захват притягивающего луча также может быть сорван "торпедой третьего уровня". Эти случаи, однако, были редки относительно того, сколько раз притягивающий луч надежно ловил малые суда. Ещё один способ противодействия назывался «Скрытый покров» (covert shroud). Несмотря на сложное выполнение и требование серьёзной подготовки, он является весьма эффективным. Сложность связана с использованием оболочки от большего судна содержащей меньшее, наряду с относительно слабой системой самоуничтожения. Как только большой корабль захватят лучом, пилот (и остальной экипаж) переходит в меньший и активирует самоуничтожение. Это освобождает меньший корабль и вынуждает притягивающий луч ловить обломки большого корабля. В результате задержка позволит меньшему судну уйти в гиперпространство до того, как притягивающий луч будет перенацелен..Последний приказ. История В 0 ДБЯ Звезда Смерти притягивающим лучом захватила Тысячелетнего Сокола. Это привело к дуэли между Дартом Вейдером и Оби-Ван Кеноби, в ходе которой Кеноби был убит. В 9 ПБЯ Люк Скайуокер дважды был почти захватчен лучом захвата флагмана Химера под командованием гранд-адмирала Трауна. В первом случае Люк выстрелили протонными торпедами и в то же самое мгновенно включил реверс своим субсветовым двигателям, что оказалось совершенно неожиданным. Это вызвало захват торпеды компьютером наведения притягивающего луча, которая взрывом уничтожила излучатель. Во втором случае Люк использовал большой грузовик, как маскировку, в то время как его X-wing был скрыт внутри. После того, как грузовое судно было захвачено лучом, Скайуокер уничтожил внешний корпус корабля и скрылся на истребителе, пока оператор безуспешно пытался восстановить захват в куче металлических обломков. На орбите вокруг Селонии Хан Соло оказался в разбитом корабле селониан, обездвиженном, сходящем с орбиты и быстро спускающимся в атмосферу. В это время Лея Органа-Соло и Мара Джейд на корабле "Пламя Джейд" были не в силах помочь и изменить траекторию селонианского судна притягивающим лучом, потому что корабли были примерно одинакового размера, а падающий корабль уже настолько ускорился планетой, что получил огромный импульс. Луч захвата только приблизил бы оба судна к гибели. Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Knight Errant'' novel *''Star Wars: Knight Errant 8: Deluge, Part 3'' *''Restraint'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 6: The Starcrusher Trap'' * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 3'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' * *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Death Troopers'' * * * *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Choices of One'' * *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' * *''Side Trip'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Star Tours'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Star by Star'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Exile'' * *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Abyss'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Death Star Designer'' }} Неканонические появления Источники Примечания Категория:Гравитационные технологии